Darkwing Duck The Secret of the Winter
by Tzn111Fe
Summary: A strange girl protects Gosalyn from Negaduck. She'll fall in love with Drake...but what is the secret that she hides?
1. Protect her

It was raining. The little drops of water rained down on the streets and the sky was crossed by dark clouds.

Drake was looking out of the window with a worried expression. He watched the big clock on the opposite wall: it was the twenty past nine p.m. Gosalyn was late. Very late. She had to stay at home forty minutes before.

_She'll be grounded for a month! _

A lightning ripped through the sky and Drake gave a start. He raised his eyes and looked again the clock; then he sighed.

"That's enough!" he mumbled.

He ran toward the door, took his car's keys and went out. The storm showed no signs of stopping.

_And Gosalyn is outside with this weather! _

Two shadows moved in the rain and Drake recognized the figures of Herb and Honker Muddlefoot.

"Honker?" he whispered surprised.

Millions of thoughts crossed his mind while he reached the neighbors.

"Honker, where is Gosalyn?".

The kid opened his eyes wide.

"I supposed she was at home".

"No, she is not. I SUPPOSED she was with you!".

"She went away twenty minutes ago…I thought she was coming back home…".

Without saying a word, Drake jumped in his car and started the engine.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Damn! I forgot my bag!" I exclaimed.

I came back and got in the huge building that was housing the horror art exhibition; I went along the long corridor and I climbed the stairs which leaded me to the first floor.

The building was deserted. I found the room where I supposed my bag was and I pulled the door.

"Great! It's closed!".

I heard a noise and I looked the opposite corridor.

"Is there anyone?" I asked advancing.

The passage became even more dark while I was proceeding. Then someone screamed.

"Oh my God!" I shouted running away.

"HELP!" the voice cried.

_It's a little girl! _

I stopped and saw the corridor.

"I can't go away! I must help her!".

Another noise and the little girl ran toward me. Behind her there was a duck with a yellow jacket, a red hat and a black cape.

"Gasp! Negaduck!".

I caught the kid by the arm and we ran away. We saw an open door and we got in the room, before he reached us. I closed the door and the little girl helped me to move a big table in front of the door.

"It will not stop him" I whispered.

"Maybe he didn't see us get in this room".

"Maybe".

We sat on the floor, in waiting.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"G-gosalyn" the kid answered.

I looked her hairs, red like the mine.

"I'm Robyn. Why Negaduck want you?".

"I don't know…I think…" she stopped and turned away.

"Never mind. The main point is that he shouldn't find us".

Gosalyn shook and my first thought was hugging her.

"Are you afraid?".

"I'm not afraid! This room is just cold…" she lied.

She seemed so sweet and helpless, although she didn't want to give any sign of it. She hid her fragility behind a masker.

"Ok…" I sighed "Anyway…" but a noise interrupted me.

The door shook and we raised up.

"What can we do?".

"Don't worry" she said "I'm sure that Darkwing Duck will safe us".

I didn't think so and I recoiled holding Gosalyn's hand.

Negaduck appeared in front of us.

"So, let's see...what have we here? The spirited little girl and her new friend…gee, it's a very pity that you will…DIE!".

I placed myself in front of Gosalyn to protect her.

"Don't touch her!".

He laughed sadistically, ready to hit.

"Don't lay the blame on her! She's just a baby!" I yelled.

"Oh…you know…you're right…I MUST KILL YOU BEFORE!".


	2. Pain and Blood

It was half past nine and the rain continued to fall.

Drake stopped his car and got out. Opposite to him there was the white building.

He read the banner.

"An horror art exhibition…the ideal for my daughter…".

The duck entered in the central hall and looked about him.

_I just hope Gos it's all right…I told her to stay at home this evening…but she never listen to me! _

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

When the first bullet struck me, I squealed. The blood spurted of the wound and fell down on my arm. I shivered, while the pain became unbearable.

The second bullet hit my left leg and I fell down.

"Robyn!" the kid shouted.

"Well, now I can look after the little girl" the evildoers said.

I tried to pick me up off the ground, but it was impossible: even the littler movement gave me terrible pains.

"D-don't t-touch this kid!".

Negaduck laughed.

"You are so pathetic!".

I didn't know what was happening to me, but my only wish was to protect Gosalyn, as if it was the most important thing in the world. I met her only few minutes before, but that kid was in my very soul.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

My mind was clouding and I couldn't find the strength to pick me off and to face Negaduck.

"Don't hurt her!" I cried "It's just a baby!".

"Don't worry, I'll don't hurt her…for now".

He advanced toward us; he was keeping Gosalyn under fire. He didn't worry about me, I was too weak to do anything.

"I'll use her to catch Darkwing Duck…then I'll kill both of them!".

I was confused. I didn't understand what he was talking about. What bound there was between Gosalyn and Darkwing Duck?

The blood was continuing to spurt out copious of the wound. I was very cold and the pain was so terrible that I became to cry.

I felt so stupid and useless. I tried again to do something, but it was impossible.

At last I panted and fell heavily to the ground. Gosalyn stooped over me, worried.

Suddenly, I heard a window breaking up and someone got in the room.

"Ha! It's the end for you, Negaduck! I'm here now!".

"Oh! Darkwing Duck! I'm so scared!" Negaduck exclaimed sarcastically.

The silence fell and Darkwing broke it a few seconds later.

"Oh my God! What did you do to this girl?".

These were the last word I heard, then all became dark…


	3. Meeting him

"Are you ok, Gos?" Drake asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"I told you before, dad: I'm fine!".

The two were in the intensive ward. The nurse came out of the operating theatre, without saying a word.

"Did you know this girl before meeting her today?".

"No" Gosalyn answered "And you?".

"No, I don't think…and her name means nothing to me…".

The nurse returned and got again in the operating theatre.

Gosalyn didn't stop thinking about the girl who had protected and saved her.

_No one should do the same…It was like I was very important for her…as if she knew me..._

"Why did she sacrifice her life for you? I don't understand…I owe your life to her".

Drake hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Gosalyn shouldn't ever admit that evening she had been very afraid. Now she felt safe, between the arms of his dad and hero who she loves more than any other thing.

Since her parent and Morgana had left each other she was better. She was glad to see her father happy, but she was very jealous. She didn't want to divide Drake with anyone else.

A doctor came out of the operating theatre. Drake left Gosalyn and reached him.

"The girl is out of danger" the doctor said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I thought I had dreamed. I remembered the little girl with the red hair, the gun aimed at me, the pain and the blood, the floor cold like my body.

_I'M DEAD! No, no, it's impossible! Is this the death? Is everything dark and the only sound is the one of my though? I don't think so…I must be alive!_

I opened slow my eyes. Everything was too white, and a strange and regular _bip _beat the time.

A thin clear tube was under my nose and the needle of a phleboclysis was inserted in my arm.

A figure that I didn't recognize sat on the chair near my bed.

"How are you?" the duck asked.

I looked him without answering.

"Can you speak?".

His expression was so sad, so gloomy and so mortified that I was sorry I hadn't answered.

"I-I'm fine…I think…" my voice sounded very hoarse.

"I really don't know how to thank you…you saved my daughter…".

_So he is the father of that girl…what was her name?...oh__ sure, Gosalyn!_

"I-I couldn't let that…monster hurts her. I h-had to do something!" I said "Gosalyn is fine, isn't she?".

"Yes, she is ok".

I smiled and he smiled too.

"I didn't introduce myself: my name is Drake. Drake Mallard".

"I'm Robyn. Robyn Cullen".

I didn't try to shake his hand, I was still too weak to move my right arm.

I saw the neon lamp lighted.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"The ten p.m." he answered.

"It's late Mr Mallard, I didn't want to detain you".

He smiled again.

"Don't call me Mr Mallard. I'm just Drake".

"Ok…Drake".

"Are you sure I can go home? I mean…".

"Don't worry about me…the nurses will look after me".

"I'll come back tomorrow morning".

He went toward the door and opened it. He turned back and looked me.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

"Goodnight, Drake".


	4. He fell me better

Drake was sitting on Gosalyn's bed. The little girl was sleeping.

Drake took a look at the room: completely untidy. There were drawers opened and full of clothes, comic books scattered on the floor, baseball balls, hockey's bats and other things.

Gosalyn moved.

"Dad, what do you do here?".

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to wake you".

"But it's morning! I must go to school…or I don't?" she asked hopeful.

"It's Friday: you'll stayed at home tomorrow".

"It's not fair!" she protested.

"I'm your father and I decided so. But you can stay in your bed for now, it's early".

Drake stood up.

"How is Robyn?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yesterday I talked with her. She isn't too bad. I'm going to the hospital this morning".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"How do you feel today?" the doctor asked me.

"I fell better…but I have pains everywhere".

"It's normal" he said "You had a bullet splintered in your leg and another in your right shoulder. Besides you bled much blood. Like I said, it's normal".

_Really cheering!_

The doctor went away and left me alone. No one in my family had come to visit me. Only my sister had called me to know if I was alive.

I felt so alone and I became to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked a gentle voice.

I raised my eyes and saw Drake.

"It's nothing" I said.

He stooped over me and wiped away my tears with his hands.

On contact with his skin I shivered and he removed his hands from my face.

"Thank you" I whispered.

He sat on the chair near me and stayed in silence.

"Did Darkwing Duck catch Negaduck?".

"No, he didn't. That evildoer succeeded in escape" he said angry.

I sighed, looking out of the window.

"It's a pity that I lost consciousness without thanking him. He saved me before it was too late".

Drake didn't say anything.

"Ehm…did your family come to visit you?" he asked, as he should change the subject.

"No" I murmured "They won't come. No one will come to visit me".

"Why not?" he asked surprised.

I sighed.

"Because no one cares if I'm dead or alive" I said while a tear was running down my face.

"Oh, please don't cry!" he pray me embarrassed "I know it isn't the same…but you aren't lonely, I'm with you now, ok? So, please don't cry!".

When I heard his words, my heart accelerated its heartbeat. He was so sweet and kindly. I had never met someone like him. No one had never behaved me like this before.

I felt so stupid!

"It isn't necessary that you should remain with me…your wife won't be happy about it" I said smiling.

Drake laughed.

"I'm not married. Gosalyn is my adoptive daughter".

"Oh! Why not?" I asked "I'm sorry, it's none of my business…".

"No, it's ok…I haven't a wife because my life is too complicated and…dangerous…".

"So?".

"So…what?".

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't agree. If the man I love have a dangerous life, I would be ready to share with him any danger. You aren't the only that have to take this decision. Have you ever tried to ask to…" I laughed "I'm sorry…I speak too much".

Drake still stayed in silence.

What was happening to me? It was like Drake's presence felt me better.

"Ehm…I forget I have an important appointment. I'm gonna go" he said raising up.

"Oh, ok".

"See you later".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Drake was sitting on his blue sofa. The weather was nice that morning.

He had just finished cooking and now he was thinking.

_How stupid could I be? I don't like this situation…Why did I feel the need to confide in her? If she didn't interrupt me, I would tell her too much…maybe she'll asked me why my life is so dangerous…I'm an idiot!_

"Hi, dad!" Gosalyn said, getting in.

"That's all right at school?" Drake asked.

"Yeah…I'll kill Jessy!".

"You WHAT?!".

"Nothing, nothing…I gonna go in my room".

Drake stood up and stopped near the stairs.

"It's lunchtime! The dinner is served!"

"Just a second!".

Drake went in the kitchen, when the flashquack flied to him.

"A message from J. Gander! I must go to the tower! GOSALYN!" he yelled "I'LL BE BACK FOR DINNER! DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE WHILE I'M AWAY!".


End file.
